Dja'akh
They say that in space, no one can hear you scream. This I have found to be true... My body's life started as simply as everyone else I knew, a village on the edge of the Nyle, the life blood of the desert. His father's tribe, was the first to feel the touch of the divine. One night, in a horrible storm of light and sound and wind, He came to us, and took one of their own to be His voice among them, to seed His faith among them. After the storm passed, those brave enough to emerge from hiding found the flying temple of Ra settled near the river. He came then, wearing the body of the boy he'd taken, and offered power and glory to those who would serve and honor His Name. My host lept at the chance, and through His might was transformed. As a Jaf'fa he served, and enforced His rule over those once considered brother, and sister, and friend. Ra's word was his will, Ra's mandte, was his littany. Within him he carried the seed of Ra's divine power and his loyalty and conviction earned him great status. It was only a few years before he obtained the middle rank of Seku among Ra's growing army, when He gathered a handfull of them to return to the heavens with Him and a cargo load of vessels. He told them, they would bestow flesh to other gods who desired thir own kingdoms, and by providing it, He would become supreme among all Gods. His loyalty and Rank allowed him to wear the ceremonial Anubis Jackal armor, and stand at His side as honor guard during the negotiations. It was here he learned the truth behind my god's power, my god's liniage and age. To serve in ignorance is to be cattle, forced to serve is slavery, choosing to serve, even knowing the truth they then did, was honor. Many of the Jaf'fa that came on that voyage among the stars did not return, quelched by His divine hand when they dared question His ability and right to be the god He claimed He was. Again, for his loyalty my host was rewarded, weeding out those who spoke sedition and treason and heresy among the warriors of Ra. For his efforts, his seed was taken, the nameless wyrm removed and replaced with one of the few sons of Ra Himself, assuming guardianship of His childer until maturity would rob him of the high honor. Fate, as it seems, is not without a sence of humor. Many times he and others were sent among the stars, out into battle against those other lowly gods who sought to rival Ra's power. Many times, thousands were sent, and only few including myself would return. He did not aspire to advance past the station he had attained, content to serve as he did, given strength by Ra's seed as it grew. One vicious battle on a world controlled by Ra's longest standing rivals, The Titans, he fell to a barage of fire from a citadel we were meant to take. I was badly damaged, could barely move, and my host's only regret was that he had failed my God, and that with his death, Ra's son would never have the chance at life as he had. I was not about to die, a nameless soldier on a field of death. I rose from my fleshy womb within the Jaf'fa, struggling with my not quite mature body to reach his head. It took the better part of that night, worming my way under his armor to avoid detection from the enemy who stalked among the dead and dieing looking for resistance. Finally I took my first host, and as I rose, staff in hand, I slew the vultures who sought to turn Ra's fallen into their own. Those who fought against me, died. Those who fell beside me I gave the chance to join me and return to our god victorious. When I did, it was with only 4 Jaf'fa left alive, and the outpost formerly occupied by The Titan Cronos, held the other dozen I had left behind to safeguard it. For the first time, I saw surprise upon my god and father's face. That I had returned as I had was apparently unheard of, seed of his royal line were placed in select hosts, chosen for their appearance, and physical traits. That I occupied a tribal peasant warrior without complaint amused Him. I continued to serve, now as a minor goa'uld disgized as His honor guard. I wore the helm of Anubis, and my status among my siblings was, tenuous at best. I did not care that I was a soldier, I did not care that they considered me inferior because of the Jaf'fa body I used. I knew I could kill all of them, save perhaps Heru, on my worst day. They were vain, weak, mewling creatures seeking their father's blessing through tribulation and political intrigue. Heru and I understood that empires were not built in the bedchamber or at the dinner table, and it was upon Heru and I that Ra's fell to when news of Ra's death at the hands of the Tau'ri came. Instant infighting broke out, sibling against sibling, pitting armies of jaf'fa against eachother while they stayed safe and sound in their ha'tak above. Heru gave me a choice; serve or die. I pledged my fealty to my brother, and together we united by force what infighting had failed to do. Like the spirit storm that ravages the world between the living and the dead, we spread among the squabling goa'uld and broke their fudes with true challange. Those who resisted, were slain. Those who capitulated, were given the opportunity to prove their loyalty. Those who proved themselves, were made part of the new Empire of System Lords. Horus, Yu, Ba'al, and a handfull of the older Lords sat high and mighty after the fighting simmered down, and once again my brother gave me a choice; life as a servant, or ascention to the status of Lord. This choice was most difficult. As a System Lord, I would command vast armies and rule over the life and death of countless thousands. The concept was appealing, but in practice, I was never good at long term rule. On the field of battle it was not unknown for me to assume a command status, shedding the guize of jaf'fa that I used to turn the tide when things were dire, but when the battle was done, I always relenquished command of the army to the Prime and the God that prime belonged to. This was the answer I gave my brother, now Heru-Hur, the hunter. He was pleased rather than dissapointed, and my training in solitary combat and survival began. He showed me the path of the Ashrak, a noble and elite service only a few of the system lords maintained. Most had neither the time, or the loyal goa'uld, they could spare to train to be Ashrak. I learned the art of silence, the deadly form of mortal combat with bare hand and body and mind. Heru also used me to test new technology; I had my own ribbon device, as well as the dolan blade bestowed to signify my status, I had the Maaynd Gem I once used modified to become a Reetou Karesh when needed, I was trained in the use of the Hara'Kash, and how it's subtle influances could change the fate of entire battles. As a final gift to his brother Heru-Hur altered me geneticly, enhancing my strength and agility and stamina, making me most formidble, without altering my non discript Jaf'fa disguize. I wandered the stars, moving from sector to sector for centuries, called upon by my brother to enforce his will on my siblings when force alone was not enough. It was one of these missions that I found how space could be both womb, as well as tomb. I smuggled aboard one of Lord Anubis' fleet, sent to inspect a rumor of vial experiments taking place. I found the lab, and his attempts to alter simple man into something greater, providing him with a far superior host should he succeed. He was not alone. The female Lord Nirrti studied with him, lending her own test subjects to the experiment to expidite matters. Nirti was no trouble, but Anubis was already formidable, and so I concieved a plan to lure her off the station so I could handle Anubis alone. Once she left to inspect the beacon I'd set I hunted down Anubis in his lab. He had apparently progressed farther with his experiments than he'd let on to even his research partner, for when I struck, I was held imobile inches from his neck, as if every fiber of my being was frozen in place. He turned to me, with a smile, mocking my ignorance of his power as he circled me, taunting. He knew Nirrti was a bubmling idiot, but giving her small scraps of his research made her believe they were allies, and she gave him the material he needed to discover more. He also knew who I was, reading my mind and history like a book. He knew killing me would result in Heru-Hur's unbridled wrath, and so he devised, something else... Ages passed while I lay frozen, dormant, held in statis in a device built by ancients far older than even my father, but no bigger than a coffin, which he set adrift in space. I don't know how I was found, or how I was revived, but now that I am, I seek a worthy god to serve. The news I have heard about the status of the System Lords disturbs me... I may find gods more worthy of my blade, than my service... Category:Ascent Category:Ashrak Category:Goa'uld Milky Way Galaxy